The Resurection
by Black Winged Angel2
Summary: My first fan fic! Cloud holds a reunion for the heros and with some bad news, adventure ensues. Caution- Yuri Content.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fan fiction, so please review it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven years after meteor almost hit Midgar, everyone had moved into their own little lives with their families. Cloud and Tifa are living together in Tifa's Seventh Heaven bar. They have been married for about a year, and are currently working on having a son.  
  
Yuffie is now living with her new girlfriend, Candice, in the slums where Tifa's Seventh Heaven is located. She works for Cloud and Tifa at the bar, gaining money to buy her own materia.  
  
Barret runs the new Shinra. Instead of mako for energy, they mine for coal. As it turns out people much prefer the old ways of coal to mako energy. Barret doesn't work much, but his assistant, Reeves, takes care of pretty much everything. When he isn't working, Barret plays with his now thirteen- year-old daughter Marlene.  
  
Reeves never toys with Cait-Sith any more. He is to busy working at Shinra, visiting the coalmines to check their proficiency, and finding new coalmines. While he is a hard worker, he misses the adventures he had with Cloud and the group.  
  
Cid has actually quit smoking. He married Sheera right after he got back from his adventure. He also started a rental-plane service. He pulls in good money from renting out planes and teaching people how to fly.  
  
Vincent and Red XIII have been traveling together for six years, helping each other with their goals. Red XIII has been searching for more of his own kind, and Vincent has been atoning for his sins. In the process of them reaching their goals, they help people with their problems. Neither of them has reached their goals yet.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
Tifa set down a couple of glasses on the bar counter and started cleaning them. It would be a few hours before everyone got to Tifa's Seventh Heaven, and she wanted the place to be spotless.  
  
Cloud had sent out letters to Cid, Barret, Reeves, Vincent, and Red XIII inviting them to a reunion at Tifa's Seventh Heaven. It had been a while since they were all at the same place at the same time.  
  
"Cloud, honey?" Tifa asked sweetly. "Could you put out all the chairs and the silverware?"  
  
"Sure thing," He said. "You've got to calm down. We have plenty of time before the first person comes, and we have plenty of help coming."  
  
She smiled and walked over to him. "Sorry, it's just been a while since I have seen everyone, and I am excited." She smiled brightly.  
  
Cloud wrapped his arms around her. "I am to, but we have a while 'till they get here."  
  
"Well, then, what do you want to do until then?" Tifa asked with a smirk.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms behind his neck. He smiled and went with the kiss, deepening it.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened wide and somebody burst into the room.  
  
"Get a ROOM!" the person yelled at the two.  
  
Tifa and Cloud jumped apart from each other quickly and looked at the person.  
  
"YUFFIE!" Cloud bellowed. "Dammit! Stop doing that!"  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry Cloud," Yuffie said with fake sympathy. "Candice, babe, come on in, it's safe now."  
  
A young girl about twenty years old stepped into the room shyly. She wore tight blue jeans and a green tank top. She had long black hair, like Tifa's; only it was pulled into a ponytail. She was about as tall as Yuffie with bright blue eyes that were stuck on the floor.  
  
"Hi guys," she said quietly. "Sorry to interrupt."  
  
Tifa shrugged at the girl and said, "It's okay, Candice. Don't worry about it."  
  
Cloud was blushing immensely. "Okay, okay, can we get to work now? Everyone will be here soon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's the end of Part One. Give me a review, share your ideas. ::gets down on knees:: PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, for the few who have read this story: Sorry, I have been in a little rut with my writings. But, then again, no excuses. Here is Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter Two  
  
Cloud sat at the bar, staring at the entrance to the bar. He shifted his eyes to the large sword on the mantle above it and sighed. "Has it really been four years since our last battle?"  
  
Tifa laughed from behind the bar. She was cleaning a few glasses out. "Yeah, I can't believe it myself, really."  
  
Yuffie was sitting at a table with Candice. "Um, guys, did you forget about the time we drove off the hoard of monsters from Kalm? And what about the time we went to Junon when those soldiers from Shinra tried to defend the reactor from being shut down?"  
  
Candice shuddered. "Don't talk about Kalm! I still have nightmares from that day."  
  
"But hun," Yuffie said, "that's the day we met, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but I still don't wanna remember the monsters," Candice responded. "I hate monsters." She made a pouty face at Yuffie.  
  
"Don't do that!" Yuffie yelled. "It's too cute!"  
  
Candice blushed and looked at the ground. "Sorry."  
  
Yuffie laughed and gave her a big hug and a kiss. "You know I'm just playing, Candy-girl."  
  
"Get a room!" Tifa said, mockingly. She looked back at Cloud. "We have about three hours left until everyone gets here." She hopped over the bar and grabbed four glasses. "Think we can have a few drinks before they get here?"  
  
Yuffie hurried across the room. "Yes, please!"  
  
Tifa glared at her. "Lemme see your I.D., then."  
  
"Tifa! No fair!" Yuffie yelled. "I'm just a year away!"  
  
"Rules are rules, and besides-" Tifa started to say, but was interrupted by the door creaking open. Everyone looked towards the door.  
  
"Red XIII! Vincent!" Cloud yelled as they walked in. "It's good to see you!"  
  
"You're early." Yuffie said. "But good timing. We were about to have a drink." She shot a look at Tifa.  
  
"That's good. I could use one," Vincent said. "But first, I have to tell you something important." He looked solemn, as usual. Also, his voice was monotonous.  
  
"Is something wrong, Vincent?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Wrong is an understatement," Red XIII said. "You guys might wanna sit down..."

* * *

Yay! Chapter two, complete! Well, review! Tell me how it is, and if I can improve it in any way. Also, tell me your ideas!  
  
P.S. I am thinking of writing other parts to this story, including the story of the monsters in calm, and the stories of Red XIII and Vincent's travels!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Cloud sat by the window, watching modified copies of Scarlet and Heidegger's Proud Clod move debris out of the way so new buildings could be built. The city wouldn't be so rebuilt if not for them. Barret put a load of money into mass production, but that didn't hurt the company. After all, all the money came from the mako cannon, Sister Ray, and Rufus' bank account. That's also were Cloud and Tifa got the money to make another "Tifa's Seventh Heaven" and restock it with alcohol and other drinks and a place for them to live.  
  
Vincent walked over to Cloud. "So what are your plans?"  
  
"Where are they keeping them?" Cloud asked Vincent.  
  
"Northern Crater," he responded.  
  
"Well, great," Cloud said. "The one place we never wanted to go again."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, once everyone gets here, I'll tell them," he said. "Tell Tifa and the other girls not to tell anyone. I need to figure things out."  
  
Cloud got up and went upstairs to his room. He went inside, closed the door, and put his head against it.  
  
Great, he thought to himself. Now I'm the one being chased.  
  
He turned around and started to head to the bed, when he was surprised by Yuffie and Candice making out on his bed. Yuffie's hand was halfway up Candice's tank top.  
  
"God dammit you two..." he grumbled. "Okay, get off my bed and explain just WHY you had to make out on MY bed!"  
  
Candice shot off the bed and ran to a corner of the room. She was blushing horribly. Yuffie sat on the bed. "Well, when you told us to leave the room, Tifa said she was leaving, so we didn't know what to do."  
  
"So you decided to come up and make out on MY bed?" Cloud asked.  
  
"It was her idea!" Candice said as she pointed to Yuffie. Yuffie glared at her.  
  
"God, just get out. Come and get me when everyone gets here."  
  
They left and he rested on the bed. He couldn't help but think about what Red XIII and Vincent told him.  
  
He dozed off after about a half an hour of hard thinking. Not to long after that, Tifa snuck in and laid down beside him. Cloud woke up suddenly and grabbed for his sword, which wasn't there. He then snapped back and realized what had happened.  
  
"Sorry, Tifa," he said. He scratched his head and smiled. "Must have been a bad dream."  
  
She looked confused. "Must have... Is everything all right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, everything's good," he said. "How long until everyone starts arriving?"  
  
"Well, Cid and Sheera came early," she said.  
  
"Tch... figures," Cloud said. "Did they come in the Tiny Bronco, or the airship?"  
  
"Actually, an airship, but not the same one. He designed a new one."  
  
"Really? That's good," Cloud said. "He'll have to give me a tour."  
  
"Yeah, but not before you help me finish cleaning, you procrastinator," she said. She punched him in the arm.  
  
"I swear, I only came in here for a nap!" 


End file.
